my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Queen of Hearts
The Queen of Hearts was the tyrant ruler of Wonderland, where she was overthrown by her own daughter. She is one of the villains of the solitary of Tartarus. Personality The Queen of Hearts is described as being "the perfect combination of intelligence, wickedness and madness". True to this words, the Queen of Hearts doesn’t have any remorse for her evil acts and her natural wonderlandian way of thinking (that most of people see as madness) only makes her bad emotions and intensions come to surface. Although she is mad, she is also very cunning, as she was able to see through Purple Smoke ability to escape to her power and use his heart to command him to find the Well of Wonder so she could go back to Wonderland and reconquer it back from her daughter. Skills The Queen of Hearts' main ability is being able to rip anypony's heart out, a skill taught to her by the Lord of Chaos. When she takes a heart, it becomes enchanted and then she is able to control its owner and kill him or her by crushing the heart. Relantionships Family Her daughter It's not known anything about their relationship, but it seems they don't get along very well, as the Queen's daughter overthrown her. Description in the Series Background The Queen of Hearts used to rule a realm called Wonderland. Because she was a great tyrant with her people, her daughter is able to overthrown her and exile her from Wonderland. Before that, the Queen of Hearts is able to cast a curse over Wonderland, what prompts the Generals of Order to seal the realm, leaving only the Well of Wonder as the only entrance, as it was necessary to keep the wonder flowing through all the realms. ''The Legend of the Light Kingdom'' After having escaped from Wonderland, she goes to the Pony World, where she battles Purple Smoke and is defeated by him, as he was able to copy her powers and take her heart. ''The Taking of Tartarus'' In "A Queen a Little Off", the Lord of Chaos releases the Queen of Hearts so she can proceed with her plan of conquering Equestria and reconquering Wonderland. For that, under the Lord of Chaos' advice, she turns Fire Punch into her Knave of Hearts. They then go to Canterlot, where the Queen is able to take Celestia's heart in order to exchange it for hers that Purple Smoke took when he defeated her. Fire Punch then kidnaps Twilight's friends, explaining to the Queen they can use them. After the exchange between her heart and Celestia's, both the Queen of Hearts and Purple Smoke try to take each other's hearts. When it seems Purple Smoke will be victorious, the Queen shows Twilight's friends, saying that if Purple Smoke doesn't give up and let her take his heart, Fire Punch will hurt them. Without any choice, Purple Smoke let's the Queen take his heart. Then, she uses Purple Smoke's scout capabilities to find the Well of Wonder, so she can return to Wonderland and reconquer it. But when she finds it, Twilight and the other Generals appear and a battle between them starts. The Queen of Hearts tries to take Twilight's heart, but before she can remove it, Purple Smoke is released from her control and proceeds to take her heart again, defeating her and imprisoning her in the prison-book. In the first part of "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", she is returned to her cell in the solitary. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *As stated by the Lord of Chaos, the Queen of Hearts got that name mainly due to her fondness in taking others' hearts. References Category:Villains Category:Villains of the Solitary Category:Unicorns Category:Wonderlandians Category:Royalty